


There's just something that I need from you

by intherubble



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intherubble/pseuds/intherubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don’t get him wrong this has all the makings of one of the jerk off fantasies that’s pretty high up on his list of favorites....but in his head, when he has his hand snaked under the covers at night and Yixing is politely pretending he can’t hear them hectically rustling, this isn’t quite how it goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's just something that I need from you

**Author's Note:**

> warning for slight humiliation kink

“Mmmm hmmmm,” Jongdae hums agreeably, not really taking in any of the words tumbling from Joonmyun’s mouth but liking the way they sound as they pass above his head into the air.

Joonmyun had gotten a talking to from their manager that day after practice and then Sehun had dragged him into their room for a conversation which had a suspicious Jongin with his ear pressed up against the door trying to listen in. (Jongdae knows because he had needed a break from duizhang’s strict Mandarin only policy in the dorm and had trailed along back to K’s, knowing Joonmyun wouldn’t turn him away if he stuck out his bottom lip far enough.) When Sehun had jerked the door open five minutes later, a dazed looking Joonmyun tottering out, Jongin had fumbled forward, nearly smacking his pretty face on the hardwood floor. Sehun’d rolled his eyes to the back of his head the way Jongdae prays every night will get stuck.

Joonmyun’s face had looked that clouded mix of overwhelmed, confused, worried, and stressed that only a leader’s could, he looked like he needed someone to talk to. Jongdae had been watching television with Kyungsoo on the couch and he could see the other already going to open his mouth, to get up and sheppard Joonmyun into the kitchen for an intimate heart to heart.

Jongdae palmed Kyungsoo’s face and shoved him bodily out of the way and onto the floor.

“What’s the matter, hyung?” Jongdae asked, delicately stepping over Kyungsoo’s carcass, trying to sound concerned but not overeager.

Ten minutes later Jongdae is feeling very pleased with himself, Joonmyun’s distracted enough trying to put words to whatever issue he’s having that he hasn’t squirmed away from Jongdae’s head pillowed on his lap or the way Jongdae is playing with the fingers of one of his hands, the other drawing shapes in the air that Jongdae isn’t paying attention to. He murmurs in agreement and coos in sympathy enough that Joonmyun hasn’t realized Jongdae has no idea what he’s talking about, just knows that Joonmyun looks distressingly cute when he’s distressed.

“Of course,” Jongdae sighs, working up the nerve to turn and nuzzle into the soft of Joonmyun’s sleepshirt at his tummy.

“Really? ….You’d do that?” Joonmyun’s awed voice makes Jongdae pause and blink at the fabric in front of his eyes, startled out of his contemplation of whether he could bite it and play it off as a yawn. He hadn’t realized he’d been agreeing to something.

“...Yes?” He’s hesitant, but he’s pretty sure there isn’t much Joonmyun could ask of him that he’d say no to.

“Wow, Jongdae that’s- thank you. I... just really want to them to be safe and God knows what Sehun is learning from the internet and I wouldn’t feel comfortable... _with_ them, or _to_ them I guess really, but if you...,” Joonmyun pauses there to take a breath and grin down at Jongdae, whose head is ringing with all different kinds of alarms and sirens but he’s not sure what’s triggering them: the words or the way Joonmyun’s looking at him like he’s just saved his kitten from a burning tree. Jongdae swears Joonmyun blushes then, cheeks pinking up and his eyes going somewhere to the left of Jongdae’s ear, “... and I’ll make it good for you. I promise. It’s the least I can do.”

Jongdae chokes on his own spit. “Good...,” he’s been told that he has a dirty mind but _really_ , “..for me?”

-

Looking back, Jongdae’s not sure if he can really connect the dots between that moment and where he is now. Ass naked, propped on his elbows and knees across Joonmyun’s bed. Don’t get him wrong this has all the makings of one of the jerk off fantasies that’s pretty high up on his list of favorites....but in his head, when he has his hand snaked under the covers at night and Yixing is politely pretending he can’t hear them hectically rustling, this isn’t quite how it goes.

“Does it have to be _Jongdae_?” No, nothing in his wank bank has Sehun’s nasally lisp underhandedly insulting him.

“Don’t be a brat, Sehun.” Joonmyun’s reprimand sounds slightly sharper than usual and there goes Sehun rolling his eyes again.

“Like that’s possible,” Jongdae mutters to himself, not exactly sure if his role here is supposed to be a speaking one. He drops his head down so his shoulder blades jut out, he imagines this is how a butterfly feels right before it’s pinned through the heart and stuck in a frame.

“Can we _please_ just get this over with,” Jongin bemoans, he’s bashful and squirmy enough in normal social situations and right now he’s flushed so dark down his entire neck that it _must_ continue under his shirt to rest of his body, his fingers are fidgeting in his lap like they’re struggling against the instinct to cover his face. He looks like he’s about to crawl out of his own skin or better yet the room.

Jongdae feels a pang of sympathy. But not much. Jongin at least still has his briefs on whereas the last of Jongdae’s dignity lays crumpled at the foot of Joonmyun’s bed.

Joonmyun makes a hushing noise but Jongdae’s not sure at who because he’s looking at Jongin and Sehun sitting close across from them on Sehun’s bed (with fucking _notebooks_ ) but a gentle hand reaches out to smooth up Jondae’s bare calf comfortingly. “Yes, let’s,” Jongdae sounds strained even to his own ears but there’s something that feels suspiciously like panic erupting in his stomach and he’s wondering how far exactly in over his head he is.

“Don’t sound so put upon,” Sehun’s shrewd eyes are focused where Jongdae knows his cock is hanging in view, the beginnings of heaviness flooding to it as Joonmyun’s hand sweeps distractingly up the back of his thigh. If Sehun’s so well versed in deciphering body language Jongdae hopes he can read the _fuck you_ he’s trying to spell out with his stare.

Joonmyun’s hands hook under his hipbones and jerk them a fraction to the side so the maknaes have a view between Jongdae’s spread legs and Jongdae fights back an involuntary full body shiver at Joonmyun casually manhandling him. Jongdae’s breathing shallow and biting his lips raw trying to relax. Yixing can attest to the fact he has an exhibitionist streak, but this is a bit much even for him.

Joonmyun’s thumbs travel down the cleft of his ass, carefully drawing his cheeks apart so Jongdae is completely on display. He thinks his face might actually be on fire as Joonmyun starts in with a lecture on the importance of ample amounts of lube, voice sounding the same as it does when he reminds Jongin to use heat rub after practice, all the while his fingers stroking gently over Jongdae’s hole like he’s trying to tease it into trusting him. Jongdae let’s out a shaky breath through his lips.

It should probably be worrying how easily Joonmyun can lull Jongdae into relaxed complacency because before he realizes they’re moving on in the lesson, one of Joonmyun’s slicked fingers is pressing in the barest amount. It’s just enough that he let’s out an embarrassing little gasp that he can hear Sehun snicker at before Jongdae goes back to pretending he and Joonmyun are the only ones in the room and this is happening under completely different circumstances.

The second press has Joonmyun sinking his finger in all the way and Jongdae teething at his tongue to keep silent. “There shouldn’t be too much resistance to one finger,” Joonmyun still sounds like he’s commenting on the weather, gently pushing and pulling his finger inside Jongdae, “two will be a little bit more of a stretch.” Jongdae bites back a whimper as another of Joonmyun’s slim fingers nudges in alongside the other and thinks he hears an unsteady exhale that isn’t his own or Joonmyun’s.

Joonmyun keeps at fucking Jongdae open on his fingers until Jongdae’s body has finished trying to decide whether it wants to flinch away or press back into it and Jongdae feels like he’s on the verge of purring from the way Joonmyun rubbing inside him is suffusing a flush all over his body.

When Joonmyun withdraws his fingers Jongdae thunks his head down onto his clenched fists to stop himself from doing something pitiful like whining for them back. One of Joonmyun’s bare knees brushes up against the skin at the inside of Jongdae’s ankle like he’s trying to keep contact while his hands reach for the box of condoms at the foot of the bed.

Right then Jongdae has a strange out of body moment where he contemplates the fact that he’s about to let Joonmyun fuck him in front of his youngest bandmates. For educational purposes.

He vaguely hears the distinct sound of foil ripping, the tang smell of latex, under the sound of Joonmyun patiently explaining pinching the tip and checking for tears.

Then there’s the lewd sound of skin on skin and Jongdae’s breath catches, heat reeling through his body, when he realizes Joonmyun is jacking himself to full hardness. That being three knuckles deep in Jongdae had gotten Joonmyun stiff. That right now Joonmyun was probably looking down at the splay of Jongdae’s back with a hand working on his own cock. _That he’s going to fuck Jongdae while other people watch._

For the first time in this experience Jongdae feels powerful, like he has some control.

He drops his shoulders down slightly, knees shuffling farther apart, so he can arch his back, ass raw open and spread in the air for Joonmyun’s gaze and he doesn’t imagine the gasp he hears above him. Joonmyun shuffles forward on his knees between Jongdae’s legs as one of his hands finds Jongdae’s hip, thumb rubbing over the flesh there, the other likely at the base of his cock to guide himself.

The hand at Jongdae’s hip slides up the line of his spine, Jongdae curving into it appreciatively, to the nape of his neck then back down again. “Doing it face to face is... usually considered more romantic,” Joonmyun is still lecturing but his voice sounds more frayed now and it’s oddly comforting to hear, “but from behind is usually the most easily pleasurable for both.”

The head of Joonmyun’s cock nudges against where Jongdae is all slicked up and Jongdae closes his eyes trying to pretend he can only hear two people breathing heavily. “It’s good to go slow at first,” and Joonmyun is pressing _in_ steadily, air escapes Jongdae in a wrought out groan like his body is making room for the dick splitting him open as Joonmyun bottoms out, “and go all the way.” Joonmyun’s hips are pressed snug against the swell of Jongdae’s ass and his hands are stroking up Jongdae’s sides like he’s proud of him. Jongdae’s arms threaten to collapse under him.

Joonmyun rocks inside him shallowly, “Communication is always important. It may be difficult to put words to what you want or need at times but always try to listen to each other’s bodies.”

Joonmyun’s hands slide under Jongdae’s chest to his shoulders and he’s easing Jongdae up and back with him as he moves onto his heels so Jongdae is straddling his lap with his knees spread wide. The muscles in Jongdae’s stomach stretch as his back bows to lean against Joonmyun’s chest for support. Joonmyun’s cock inside of him shifts, gooseflesh breaks out down Jongdae’s thighs.

“It’s not unusual for the person bottoming to soften at first from the burn of it,” he sounds breathless now and Jongdae wonders what his body is telling Joonmyun, his cock still flushed and full as Joonmyun rocks up into him repeatedly.

Like this he feels as if Joonmyun’s putting him on display, spread out with no way to hide and no way to ignore the others in the room. Jongdae’s eyes are glazed but open and when his head lolls to the side to look for the first time he sees Jongin’s sweats are shoved down to his knees, Sehun’s fist pumping around Jongin’s pink cock and mouth sucking at his shoulder where it’s peeking out from his tank. Jongin’s chest his heaving and his hooded gaze is at where Joonmyun is fucking Jongdae apart. Even if he closes his eyes he can still hear Jongin’s little bitten off whimpers and the wet sound of Sehun’s mouth.

Joonmyun nuzzles into the side of his neck when Jongdae ducks his chin against the blush he feels spreading over his skin, murmurs hushing noises as his hands settle at Jongdae’s hips to hold him steady for it as he thrusts up into him more firmly. “ _Shhh, good_ ,” it sounds like, “you’re so _good_.”

Joonmyun kisses behind his ear and bends him back over with a pressure at the side of his neck. He anchors one of his hands on the knob of Jongdae’s shoulders and then he’s fucking Jongdae properly, deep sure thrusts that have Jongdae mewling and rocking forward with the force of them.

Joonmyun dicks in just right and Jongdae collapses face first into the pillow, thighs trembling and moaning helplessly. “Fuck. Oh _fuck_ ,” Jongdae bounces his ass back against Joonmyun’s cock, fingers clutching at the sheets for purchase. Joonmyun’s hips roll into Jongdae’s over and over with an obscene slapping sound and his hand finally, _finally_ , finds it’s way between Jongdae’s legs where his cock is tender and dripping strings of precum. His palm is still slightly slick and it fists Jongdae from base to tip in firm tugs that have Jongdae’s toes curling and his belly trembling.

Jongdae feels so thoroughly _fucked_ , Joonmyun seeing to him like each thrust is a lesson and he wants Jongdae to remember each one.

Fingers twist over the head of Jongdae’s cock and he’s nutting off in long pulses with a full body shudder. His legs give out then, falling forward into his own smeared mess as Joonmyun growls low in his throat, hips going erratic. Joonmyun drops to his elbows over Jongdae so he’s pressing him against the mattress every time he fucks in and Jongdae hiccups and keens pathetically with aftershocks. It feels primal and frantic and so _so_ satisfying with Joonmyun’s body covering him completely and _using_ him until his hips _jerk_ once then snap into Jongdae, jolting his pliant body, as Joonmyun spills into the condom. His breathing is humid and panting, making Jongdae shiver as it gusts over his ear, Joonmyun groaning and flexing his hips forward a few last times with his forehead pressed between Jongdae’s shoulders.

As he pulls out with gentling hands at Jongdae’s hips, tying up the rubber and tossing it into the bedside bin, Joonmyun doesn’t bother to explain what he’s doing. Even with his vision bleary and most of his brain capacity fucked out of him Jongdae can tell from the way Jongin’s lips are stretched red around Sehun’s cock, Sehun’s knuckles bitten in his own teeth, the lesson would go to waste.

Joonmyun rolls him out of the wet spot and crawls over him so he’s cradled snug with Jongdae’s legs around his hips. He noses in hesitantly with unsure eyes, like of all things he’s nervous about this part, but grows more confident when Jongdae makes a pleased little noise. He catches Jongdae’s mouth with his own, kissing him slow and languid with a hand coming up to frame Jongdae’s face, the other taut and holding his weight.

Jongdae huffs a small laugh when Joonmyun pulls away to pepper kisses down the side of his chin, “Is this still part of the Sex Ed?”

Teeth nip at the tender skin of Jongdae’s neck playfully. His cock twitches in interest and he can feel Joonmyun hide a smile against his shoulder, “Extra credit.”


End file.
